The present invention relates to a knockdown storage vessel for liquids and dry goods. As used herein, the term “knockdown” refers to being constructed in separate parts that can readily be taken apart for easy storage, shipping, etc.
A prior art “Collapsible Vessel for Liquids” is disclosed in GB Pat. No. 1,476,638 and includes a three-piece reinforced plastic vessel in which the vessel is held together and sealed with axial pressure applied by a handle frame. This vessel is shaped so as to be rolled by a user. This system relies upon multiple O-ring seals to form the water-tight vessel and uses a conventional bung or plug for filling and discharging water.
It would be desirable to have a knockdown vessel for liquids and/or dry goods that that can be used to transport an amount of materials too heavy for an ordinary user to carry, and that is suited for carrying multiple different types of liquid and dry goods without requiring cleaning of the major structural components.